theliberatorsfandomcom-20200213-history
ULC SUVs
|status = Active|armament = None|defenses = Thick armor plating, bulletproof fires, wheel covers, enhanced shock absorption and suspension system|propulsion = High torque electric with extended power cell capacity|passenger_capacity = Up to 5|first_appearance = Story: Siegfried's Awakening}}ULC SUVs are law enforcement vehicles belonging to the United Liberators Coalition. They are sports utility vehicles modified for field operations and bear the ULC insignia for easy identification. History After the Awakening Incident and the formation of the organization as a federal agency, agents of the United Liberators Coalition were given proper vehicles for law enforcement and emergency response purposes. There have been numerous models and years of utility vehicles used from the 1990s onward. As of 2029 the most widely used vehicles are 2020s SUVs manufactured by Lexus, Ford and Chevrolet. In late 2028, a SUV was passing by an alleyway in South Side as Siegfried Peters was being beaten by Skull Crushers, and stopped, members of Liberators-830 responding to the scene and chasing some gang members off before apprehending the rest, rescuing Peters from death. 2029 In 2029, Sam Winston, agent of Liberators-830, drove a ULC SUV during the 2029 Union City terror incident, using it to navigate the perilous streets to Kingdom Tower in order to transmit an emergency message to ULC Unified Command to warn them that the city was potentially lost and was too dangerous for the United States Air Force to enter. This SUV was recovered after the battle and given to their successors and used alongside other Ford Explorers when the new team began their first patrols. Charlie Lang and Siegfried Peters used it during a Skull Crushers raid in late January along with other vehicles in their fleet. During 2029, Liberators-830B made extensive use of their vehicles for patrols and missions. One ULC SUV was modified by Camden Kolt and equipped with matter compression technology after the vehicle was written off as a loss following its wrecking earlier that year in the shooting of Camden Kolt and Charlie Lang. This vehicle was fitted with the experimental technology to demonstrate the feasibility of its application as a prototype before installing a larger-scale version on the team's AC-20 Phoenix. After 830B merged with 830A to form Liberators-830N, the new chapter inherited the more advanced Lexus SUVs from the former rival chapter. Kolt would continue to make modifications for these vehicles by outfitting a Citadel Mission Module with the capacity to act as a landing transport and service module capable of deploying the vehicles to the ground from the air battleship. 2030 Following the Langford cognitohazard attacks, ULC SUVs suffered a loss in functionality, as many of their features, such as GPS and thus automatic drive, became restricted and less easily available following the Kessler Cascade. Charlie Lang lamented the loss of the ability of his Lexus to adjust to his preferences whenever he approached. Technical specifications Built specifically for the purpose of law enforcement, these vehicles are more durable than their civilian counterparts and feature armor plating, bulletproof glass windows and reinforced shock absorbers and suspension system. They are designed to withstand, given the arduous and dangerous work of their operators, impacts and damage that would normally disable a vehicle of its type. Underneath the hood lies a powerful high capacity electric engine capable of generating high torque. * Emergency service identification: Light bars on the roof of the vehicle above the driver and forward passenger section warn cars in front and behind that it is a law enforcement vehicle, and will flash red and orange in the event of an emergency. Sirens built into the vehicle will also chirp, buzz or wail in order to clear traffic ahead. Lights are also present on the front and rear bumper of the cars, as well as the wheel covers. The vehicles themselves are white with black trim and feature the ULC logo, their unit number and their chapter number in bold letters on both sides for identification. * Interior: The interior features black padded seats, a trunk with weapons in a mini-armory requiring keycard or biometric access to open, a laptop computer. A spotlight is also mounted on the front pillars of the vehicle and can be operated by handles on the inside. Only some SUVs contain a prisoner compartment in the rear, and this last feature is not standard. A holographic HUD is projected onto the windshield to show vehicle status and other information when necessary. * Radio: The SUVs are equipped with a full communications suite allowing the vehicles to communicate with satellites in orbit, other ULC SUVs, police dispatch, its home base, aircraft in the sky and excetera. The main controls for radio communications are in a control panel in the dashboard at the front of the vehicle, containing a frequency selector and a handheld intercom microphone. Antennae jut out from the rear roof. ** The vehicle has a built-in PA system, a megaphone built into the front grille of the car is capable of magnifying the voice of agents sitting in the front seat, allowing them to give orders to, or to speak with persons outside the vehicle at a distance. ** In addition the vehicle carries a portable communications briefcase for satellite uplink for use when the user is away from the vehicle and is in a remote area or an area with poor communications. * Reinforcement: The vehicle's chassis and shell is reinforced, the doors and metal body being around 2-3 times thicker than their civilian counterparts. At the front a bumper bar allows for ramming of other vehicles and also features a grappler system to be used during high speed pursuits. * Propulsion: The vehicle features an augmented electric engine allowing for heavy use at high speeds and its enhanced suspension and power steering allows for more tight turns and sharper, more extreme maneuvers while driving. Advanced energy cells allow these vehicles to last longer on batteries with the same usage, than other commercial electric vehicles. * Automatic driving: As with many vehicles in the 2020s, the ULC SUVs are not only capable of self-driving (activated when the driver releases the steering wheel), they are additionally capable of pursuing a target vehicle selected by the driver. This feature became scarce after the Kessler Cascade severely limited GPS functionality for all vehicles on Earth. Category:United Liberators Coalition